


The Room

by joannemay19



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Catching Fire Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannemay19/pseuds/joannemay19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like you better sober."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Do you remember the line from Mockingjay movie? I just wanted to use it, but it went somewhere else. I hope you like it. :)  
> And big thanks to who read and comment my first fanfiction Brave, I wouldn't write this without your supports. <3

When Haymitch went into the room, it took him by surprise that Effie was there. It was almost 4:00 a.m. And when Haymitch comes into the room at these times of night, it was usually empty.

Actually, this room was _always_ empty. Till now.

“What are you doing here?”

The woman who stands in front of the window (and wears an awfully stupid pink wig and a glowing dress), jumped with his voice and turned to look him. She was looking like she never slept.

“Oh-Haymitch... You made me scared.” She sounded mad, but he could swear, her voice was cracked before she fix it. She raised her eyebrows. “What are _you_ doing here?”

It was funny, because the room belonged to Haymitch. Well, not exactly. But usually no one has been here, this little guest room, so he could hide here, when the nights were too long for him and his nightmares.

“Don’t be silly, sweetheart. You should be sleeping, why are you awake?”

“Not your business,” said Effie and turned her face to the window again. “Can you leave me alone, please?”

 Haymitch watched her with confusion, why was she acting so... weird? And no, it wasn’t her usual weirdness.

He slowly gets close to her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered.

“Nothing.”                             

“ _Effie_.”

She lifted her head to look him, and he saw the tears in her blue eyes. She was fighting back with them. He looked her eyes without saying anything and she sighed, then turned to face him.

“Everything.” She whispered.

Haymitch wished, he could be so drunk to understand this. So drunk to understand what it means.

“Don’t...” His throat was dry suddenly. “Effie-you can’t say... Come on, you need to sleep.”

“No.” She smiled weakly. “No, I can’t. Sorry, I’m... I’m just...”

 _Scared_ , he thought. _Disgusted. Feeling desperate. Feeling useless._

“I come here,” He said softly. “Sometimes, when I need to be alone. You can do it too, if you want.”

Effie looked surprised.

“Do you offer me to share your special hiding place?”

“Yeah. Be grateful.”

“Wouldn’t it be bad if I ruin one of your personal moments here?”

“Then I think I must find the key and the problem will be solved.” He said seriously and she laughed to this while she was wiping the tears away from her eyes.

“Thank you so much, Haymitch. You know what? I think I like you better sober.”

“You say...” He grumbled and this made her laugh more.

“Yes, I do. Whatever... I think I’ll go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a big, big...” She took a deep breath. “Big day...”

Tomorrow, Katniss and Peeta were going back to the Arena. Effie smiled professionally and walked away, but Haymitch called her before she leaves the room.

“They’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

He wished, he could say more. He wished he could say, _I’m scared too, but we’ll try to save them, we’ll fight, we’ll find a way..._ He wished he could say: _It’s gonna be alright._

Effie looked at him, clearly not believing, but nodded.

“I know. Good night.”

He didn’t say anything. She left the room and when the sounds of her heels disappeared, Haymitch looked out from the window.

He knew, a “good night” wasn’t an option for anyone who visits an empty, secret room at 4:00 a.m.

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar mistakes, I’m not native English speaker, I write fics for exercise... Thanks for reading, please comment! :)


End file.
